


Sam rewards Danny

by DannyPhantom69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom69/pseuds/DannyPhantom69
Summary: After nearly dying in the fight with Pariah Dark Sam Manson gives Danny a nice reward





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> How Reign Storm should have ended

"He almost died"

Those three words echo in the mind of Sam Manson and how she didn't proclaim her feelings for her dark hair blue eyes best friend when he asked if there was "Anything anybody wanted to say now would be the time to say it"while he was in the robot suit.

She resolves herself not to miss anymore chances due to ghosts or other girls to get in the way. She applies her Starlight lipstick after hiding her racy underwear under her gothic style clothes.

As she begins to walk the familiar path to the notorious Fenton works her mind races in a horrible million miles and with the exception of a tiny thought, the majority of them negative and how stupid she is.

Eventually she arrives at the house of her crush and is relieved that Danny is in his room while everyone else is running around the town and won't be back for several hours. She braves herself as she opens the door to his room. She sees that he has just woken up wasting no time and quickly kisses him on the lips, he opens his mouth and allow their tounges to meet and challenges each other for dominance.

The two teens break apart and declare their love for each other. The lust between the two hits a high before Sam reveals her underwear. The black lace bra supporting her medium C cup bust is the focus of her soon to be lover's eyes while her eyes are drawn to the lean muscles covering his entire body.

There a faint traces of previous battles and Sam is hit with a wave of regret not for the lust but for what he has to sacrifice how many nights did he get less than a couple of hours of sleep,how many of his meals were just protein bars and shakes, how many times did he almost fall asleep while just standing around, or did the football team and teachers mock and beat him for no good reason and yet these same people he gladly would and has taken missiles for.

She closes and shakes her head to rid herself of those negative thoughts and replaces them with thoughts of lust while she does this, her favorite halfa takes the initiative and begins to kiss her on the neck and the response is a low moan but despite being half ghost his canines grow and pierce her neck the wave of pleasure hits her as he releases her neck the puncture wounds immediately heal up and he begins to slowly lower his kisses until with permission he phases off her bra and constantly switches between the tits sucking and fondling them when just stops fondling them and begins to lower his hand and begins to finger her with 3 digits within a couple of minutes Sam's body has reached her first climax that wasn't the result of her dildo and own fingers. She opens her eyes and sees her lover still has his boxers on, she won't allow this and with unknown speed discards his boxers and launches across the room. She quickly rotates herself and they are now in the infamous 69 position they both begin by taking slow licks and feel the response to both of their own and the others body,wasting no time Sam takes his 10in cock in her mouth while Danny licks her pussy as if it was his favorite ice cream about to be forbidden in all of the universe both get the same result when they climax at the same time, Sam wastes no time and within a few minutes he is hard as a rock, now both are nervous but lust and desire override their fears and with one thrust both have gladly given the other their virginity after about 10 minutes Sam allows Danny to start thrusting again and he wastes no time not taking the slightest chance that at any given moment a ghost would come out and ruin the heart pounding excitement both lovers are enjoying. Both are reaching their limits until both hit the highest level of climax that wasn't possible due to porn and one's own hand.

The afternoon was spent covered up in a twist of blankets when suddenly his new cell phone that hasn't been destroyed by ghosts or the assholes who rule Casper High goes off and he answers as gets up off the bed away from his beloved.

"Danny your father and I are going to the ghost hunters convection and won't be back for at least a day or two we left you a debit card in case of emergency have a fun but use it responsible ,love mom and dad" not even a minute later a text appears on his screen "Danny got invited to a sleepover won't be back until tomorrow love Jazz".

What he doesn't see is that is lover has awaken and pretended to be asleep when she hears the good news about being able to spend more time with her halfa without the worry of his parents walking into his room and seeing a xxx rated show staring their own son and the goth girl they knew when she was a lonely girl who loves the macabre. She grins as she jumps on his back lucky that they didn't tumble to the floor.


	2. Shower time

Sam let the hot water begin ease her sore body and help her relax as she closes her eyes her mouth forms into a huge grin.

Her best friend and secret crush returned her feelings as she washes her hair with his Old Spice shampoo and conditioner combination as soon as the chemical falls in the tub. The bodywash in the rag allows her to clean her body nothing unusual until she replayed the scene in her mind with one hand switching between her breasts and the other stimulating her private area unknowingly giving her halfa a nice show as he was invisible watching the xxx show as his cock got hard as he view this sight of his goddess pleasuring herself to the memories not even hours old.

He sees that she is almost there and decides to help her out, while Sam is too busy fingering herself into a pleasurable oblivion to notice that the object of her desire is mere steps away that is when she hears a low voice behind her as she spins around fast enough to make a dridel jealous. Her eyes are drawn to the lean body of her beloved halfa in his ghost form. His toxic green eyes are looking into her purple eyes no words are spoken between the two, as she takes the bodywash in her hands and begins to slowly scrub his body taking in every single detail of his ripped body it reminds her of the classical statues that would fill the museums that her parents took her when she was younger as she is awe of him and without hestation she grabs his cock with both hands and starts stroking him to his maximum before dropping to her knees and positions his dick between her breasts as he begins to thrust she opens her mouth kisses the tip. The constant switching between a titfuck/blowjob eventually ends when Sam is forced to swallow his load.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night of sex Danny makes pancakes

Danny woke up a little after 8 to see his goddess of many erotic dreams in her uninterrupted slumber next to him while she sleeps he quietly leaves and heads downstairs to the kitchen and finds the ingredients to fix his lover blueberry pancakes with chocolate almond milk.

"His lover" the thought has brought him a smile to his face as he flips the flapjacks in the skillet. The wonderful aroma carries upstairs to pleasantly wakes Sam from her dreams to see that it is her halfa's room and that she is naked as the day she was born, "it wasn't dreams, we fucked, made love,etc just the two of us without Tucker to interrupt, or the nightmare of Danny mocking her while with Valerie,Paulina, or even Ember Mclain or the damn alarm clock".

She quickly puts on one of his t-shirts and basketball shorts and heads downstairs to see her future standing there as he plates the breakfast in just a pair of shorts.

"Thanks for breakfast " just as Sam sits at the table and digs in to the pancakes with Danny joining her in enjoying the pancakes he had cooked.

"Which is a better way to spend the day at the amusement park or visiting the kingdom of Dora in the ghost zone" asks Danny to Sam.


	4. Mideval wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Manson and Danny Fenton go to the kingdom of Dora and get married there.

"Definitely Dora's" exclaimed Sam after she finished her breakfast.

"Okay let's go there after a shower and change of clothes".

After cleaning up the kitchen and taking separate showers, they head down to the basement and after he opens the door to the ghost zone,he transforms into his ghostly identity and pulls her to him with one of each other arms over them, they fly into the swirling green abyss that is the ghost zone.

Luckily they aren't located by one of his enemies and within a few hours they arrive at the destination and are spotted by one of the queen's servants. Word is sent to her highness and quickly the castle is in full all hands on deck cleaning/setting up for the arrival of sir Phantom and lady Manson when a horse drawn carriage is sent to greet and pick up some of the saviors of the realm.

When they arrive it is obvious that they are welcome here and are royalty from ending the reign of the nefarious Aargon and a feast is before them and quickly/quietly they ask the queen if they can marry in the castle and she is overjoyed by the request and has them given a nice wedding outfits which consists of a gothic dress that looks similar to her dress she wore the time she danced with Danny has a cape and crown added to his costume.

As soon as the couple arrive at the alter,they exchange vows and are married and as the rings appeared and traveled down his body he picks up Sam and carries her to the chateaux the queen has set up for them.


	5. Honeymoon in the ghost zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Manson and Danny Fenton enjoy their honeymoon in the ghost zone

Danny Fenton walks into the chateaux carrying his wife in his arms and lays upon the queen size bed and discover a bottle of ghost zone wine named Eternal Shade and two golden cups on a table across the bedroom after seeing it on the table and decided to enjoy Eternal Shade after pouring the wine into the two glasses.

"For this crazy life into the next I love you" as Danny raises his cup to drink it "I love you my halfa"as Sam raises her glass and both click it before consuming the ghost zone alcohol.

As the liquor flows into them the passion is ignited like the striking of a match and the two glasses are quickly empty. Both begin to kiss each other with such vigor and energy as they rip off each other's clothes and quickly find themselves on the bed. As soon as the couple drifted asleep unaware that their activities were being recorded.


	6. The villians team up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technus and Vladimir Masters use spybots to record Danny's secret

"That whipper snapper Phantom has foiled my plans for the last time" shouted an enraged mad scientist ghost name Technus, while an evil vampiric looking ghost is in a similar situation about the heroic ghost boy of Amity Park. "Blasted, ghost boy destroyed my perfect clone and wreck my labatory".

As he finish the rant the ghost Technus pops out of his ghost portal, Vladimir greets Technus, "what are you doing here in my home"?

"I was flying through the ghost zone when I overheard you yell about the ghost boy and decided to stop by. "It seems we both share the nuisance that has foiled our plans numerous times in the past."

"You are correct" conceded Vlad, but "What we need is a way to humiliate him and have the public turn against him otherwise we help him look better in the public's eye".

"I know, how about we let the public see who he really is and let them turn their back on him that's when we kill him".

"This is brilliant and I have just the device to do the job" as Vlad walked over to an overturn bench and pulled out a Dalv spybot and handed it over to Technus.The scientist then carefully examine the device and using his powers to create a hundred more using the destroyed labatory' s equipment and then sent them to the Fenton house and others to view the allies of the ghost boy.


	7. An Anonymous Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villians release the wedding and honeymoon video to the public

"Good afternoon, I'm Lance Thunder and we have just received the wedding and honeymoon video of the Amity Park's ghost Danny Phantom or should I say Danny Fenton, and it's not the only surprise because the ghost boy has a human wife. This raises some many questions such as was he born with these powers, was he an experiment, did he worship a powerful ghost for his powers, is he allow to have a human and ghost bride, is he the only of kind of his species, is he able to have children?"

"Tune in for more as we cover this story, more at 6, with some researchers of the paranormal, I'm Lance Thunder and we return you to your regular show".


End file.
